Doubleplex
by Admiral Rake Donsom
Summary: Doubleplex was special. She was probably the last femme alive, and also the last FAKER alive. Now, she's on earth, and reunited with the Autobots. But what she did not know, was that non-biological people was hunting her. Wait. Whats a FAKER? On hold.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

** This story takes place a few years after the Transformers: Dark of the Moon movie. All of the femmes have been killed off, and Optimus, Ratchet, Sideswipe, Ironhide, Jolt, Jazz (has been revived) and Sunstreaker.**

** In the Decepticon army, only Megatron, Starscream and his wingmen, and a few others have survived to the point now. Shockblast was killed, Barricade and Frenzy disappeared and the freaky six-legged-robot-medic-torture-creep is dead too. Oh, and everyone thinks the Fallen is dead...?**

****"..." = Talking in Cybertronian

**"..." **= Talking with the comms.

_"..." _= Talking in earth language (Spanish, English, French, etc.)

_"..."_ = Talking with the bond (twin bond or Sparkmates bond)

**Author's note:... **= Very important stuff from the author. Especially the one on top of this.

Chapter 1 : Reunion

This is just great. Great, great, great. Getting knocked off target by a meteor shower was NOT in Optimus Prime's plan! I rolled to the right and to the left in space as I dogged the incoming rocks. Great. The others are already on the planet! Sometimes, I just wish I was a mech. This is just… Frag it! Suddenly, I got errors on my HUD as a giant meteor hit me. Direct.

-Few years later-

My optics slowly came online as I got out of statis. A million errors started appearing on my HUD just like last time and I looked around. What I saw, was probably the blue sky of the targeted planet. A few green stuff was around, looking like lamppost with extremely big tops.

The errors told me that my right knee joint was a bit damaged and most of the other errors was minor. Probably got a big hit in the head. I transformed into my bipedal form and walked around. Wait. What was Optimus's orders again? I shuffled my jumbled files around until I found it. Oh, I need to get an alt form and hide around till further orders… If I find any Decepticon signals do not engage except if attacked first… Keep an optic on the Allspark… Do not harm the inhabitants…

Wait a sec! My energon level! Only 40%! I rose to my feet and tumbled around. I needed to find the others, fast! At least I am not leaking it… I walked over to what I thought was a blue box that had flame designs on it with wheels. Weird box with wheels… Sadly, my energon detector was broken during the incident and neither my friend or foe signal was working. Now, where is the aft that I said that I had good luck?

I just scanned the box thing (I think it's a vehicle. I can't wait until I get my processor fixed up so that I can learn from this… Internet thingy) and transformed into it. Wait a sec… I could feel something was wrong… I could feel like I was Optimus… Crap. Don't tell… Me… Last time, I accidentally scanned Megatron in his vehicle form and… The box thingy transformed.

"Optimus!" I said as I recognised the giant robot in front of me.

"Where have you've been, Doubleplex? And why did you scan me as your alt form?" Optimus asked me as he recognized me, even thought I was still a protoform. My cooling fans turned on.

"Um… Well… Sir… I… My… energon detector was broken… And I didn't know it was you sir! Um… Slag it. Why is I the only one that only ever gets stuck with someone else as their alt form!" I suddenly cried out and expressed that also with my body language and I also transformed. Looking at myself, now, I looked like the femme version of Optimus.

"It's ok, Doubleplex. It's not a big problem. At least you don't look like Megatron now. Look at the bright side!" his voice was soothing. Well, I just sighed. "What happened to you, anyways? It looks like you met Decepticons or something."

"I sorta did, if you count meteors as 'cons." I giggled a bit.

"You need to get to Ratchet, NOW!" he said as he examined me. I compiled and transformed into the truck form and he showed me the way to the base (of course in his own alt form.

**"So, Optimus, what happened while I was in statis?"** I asked him through the internal comms.

**"Well, we allied ourselves with the native race against the Decepticons but we are secrets. I don't know how the whole race will think of us."**

** "The organic there?" I couldn't exactly point but he knew what I meant.**

** "Shouldn't you know? There is this…" **I cut him off. We past through this place full of weird looking structures and some organics.

** "I can't, I think my processor is damaged or something so I can't learn from this… Internet. Well, except the language English and some Spanish."**

** "You REALLY need to get to fixed up." **He said just as we arrived at a fenced place. How the frag do you keep people away with a wall you can climb and a piece of metal with lines on it?

We seemed to be somewhere without the organic thingies because I could only see the… Brown tube with green flakes thing… and this yellow line thingy on the ground. This planet is WEIRD. Almost everything was organic here. Optimus transformed into bipedal form and I did the same.

"Doubleplex, maybe you should NOT enter resembling ME." Optimus pointed out as he studied me. I looked at myself. My chest plates aren't curved outwards in front of me… I looked… like Optimus! Why does my alt form need to have a second bipedal form if I accidentally scanned a Cybertronian! I retransformed and NOW, I looked like myself again.

We both walked through the fence and after a while, we came to an actual wall. Organics were guarding it, and armed this time. Seeing us, they did something and part of the wall moved away, showing a way in. Gotta say, those guns the organics have look so… out-dated. We followed the path and arrived at the 'base', as Optimus called it. Looked like a box to me. Needs a paintjob. And some shiny things. Two organics came walking out the mini door.

_"So, that's Elita-One?" _the femme said and I frowned.

_"No. My designation is Doubleplex."_

_"HEY! Who's the slagger here!"_ a Cybertronian cried out behind them and I heard the loading of a gun. Totally Ironhide.

_"Me. Doubleplex. AND I AM NOT A SLAGGER!"_ I replied as I could see Ironhide coming out of the base and seeing me.

_"Are you a 'con turned good? Cause your name sounds like one."_

_"No. I am an Autobot! What the frag! I am not even CLOSE to a Decepticon!" _I cried out loud at Ironhide. Optimus elbowed me.

_"Are you sure?"_ he smirked.

_"Hey! That was an accident, bro! Wait. Which one are you talking about?" _I said to Optimus.

_"The lesser one."_

_"Oh. Ya! That WAS not an accident but that fragging Sunstreaker and Sideswipe's prank!" _I complained, "Can you just beat them up for once?"

_"Wait a sec,"_ one of the organic talked to me, "_Why did you call him 'bro'? Prime never had a sister before! Did he?"_ Everyone turned to Optimus.

_"Uh… Well… I do have one. But she's adopted so… Anyone complaining?" _Optimus replied and looked uncomfortable. I smirked at him.

_"You've been always so cute when you do that! Why can't you do that a bit more?"_ His cooling fans turned on and everyone laughed.

_"I still can't believe Prime had a sister and did not tell us!"_

_ "Maybe because he was scared that the Decepticons were goingto capture her and use her to lure him or something."_

_"Anyways, why do you look like Optimus so much, anyway?" _A organic asked me and I looked down onto the ground, with legs crossed.

_"Lets just leave it at bad luck, ok?" _I said just as the other Autobot came.

_"'Ohse this 'ile of sra'?"_ said Jazz.

_"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!" _I said as he noticed me.

_"'O! 'Orry didn't 'ow it was y… OUCH!" _He cried in pain as I slapped him and backhanded him a few times.

_"Wow, look at her! A femme version of Prime! That is just so funny! Wonder if she is just as good as him, in every sense of the word!" _Sunstreaker said as he studied me. My cooling fans turned on again as I took my wrench out of my sub-space and smashed him on the head with it.

_"Your mouth is still this DURTY! I need Ratchet to gimme a REAL weapon so that I can CONBUST you!"_

_ "Hey! Ma'am! You already have two weapon!" _Sideswipe said as he walked to his brother.

_ "What! This wrench?"_

_ "Well, your beauty is key! Just go in front of Megatron and he will die seeing you! You could also start stripping your armour and…" _I wacked him in the head for that.

_"I would say that you can kill lots of them with just your wrench." _

_"Hey Ratchet!" _I said just as the CMO walked to us.

_"How did you get this hurt!" _Ratchet had his eyes on me from top to bottom.

_"Meteor accident."_ I left it at that and I followed Ratchet to the med bay.

Totally not mine POV:

**"Sir! The target has joint the Autobots, Sir!"**

** "I guessedddddd itttttt. Waittttt until furtherrrrr orderssssssss."**

** "Sir yes sir!"**

** Author's note: Please R&R! And please tell me if it's interesting or does it just suck like my Spartan-117.5 story! **


	2. Chapter 2

"..." = Talking in Cybertronian

**"..."**= Talking with the comms.

_"..."_= Talking in earth language (Spanish, English, French, etc.)

_"..."_ = Talking with the bond (twin bond or Sparkmates bond)

**Author's note:...**= Very important stuff from the author.

Chapter 2: Cons and me 

I had been introduced to everybot yesterday and also, I got myself fix up. Woohoo. Oh, and WOOHOO because I got a few throwing wrenches in my subspace now (winks)! Well, the bad part was that I also met a few human soldiers that don't like me. Ok, more like HATE me. They totally messed up my paintjob!

I was walking to the rec. room on the way as I waxed myself. Still, why does Ratchet and Jazz keep staring at me? I walked into the rec. room and saw Optimus and Jolt playing pin-pon. GIANT pin-pon. Seems like Optimus just lost one point as I walked in? Four of the humans (that's what they called themselves) were playing… What was it called again? Oh! Video games! I sighed and sat onto the Cybertronian sized sofa and just sat there, looking at what the others were doing.

_"What's up, Doubles?"_ the human called Mikaela asked me as she pressed a few buttons one her… Xbox controller. On the screen, Mikaela's game character smacked the human called Sam's game character face.

_"Thanks for the distraction, Mikaela!"_ the human called Epps or something said just as a sniper round tore through Sam's game character's head. Ouch. I thought they were already very involved with war right now…?

_"The ceiling's up… Oh!"_ I suddenly remembered what it meant, _"Nothing. I'm just bored out of my… AAAAAARGH! I got a drop of dirt on my shoulder! Frag it!"_ I started screaming and jumped off the couch. Everyone laughed at me. Except there was one voice I did not expect. I looked at the direction from where the voice was coming from. The only I saw was a shadow before he stopped laughing and suddenly disappeared.

_"Anyone saw that?" _I asked them and they nodded.

_"How did he/she get in here?" _The human called William said in disbelieve, _"We have TOP security here!"_

_"Ya! That was like… IMPOSSIBLE! None of our sensors noticed anything!"_

_ "Maybe he hacked into our systems and put false stuff into the readings?"_

_ "Probably. We need to use the budget a bit more on security…"_

_ "What happens if it was a 'con?" _Jolt said. Everyone suddenly thought about it and shivered. A Decepticon that could go into their base without anyone noticing was… disturbing. Then, we restarted arguing n how that was possible. Of course, no one noticed the Energon detectors outside were detecting 'cons. At least, until we heard gunfire.

_"What the slag was that!"_

_ "'Cons! Ya idiot! 'E gotta 'elp the 'umans!"_

_ "Autobots! We need to help 'em!"_ We all ran outside and readied our guns/wrenches. Looks like the 'cons knew where our base was cause it was a full scale attack or something. All the Decepticons were there… except one. Where did Starscream go? I couldn't ponder that much longer before the Decepticons started attacking us.

"Get back in the base, Doubleplex! How are you going to harm them with a wrench!" Ironhide told me in Cybertronian.

"By hitting them!" Ironhide rolled his eyes. One of the Decepticons walked my way and jumped at me, with blades extended. "Like THIS!" I cried out and hit the Decepticon with the wrench on the head. Wow, what a big dent. Then, I used my other hand to slap and backhand him a bit. "You slagging Decepticon! Where's your fragging honour! You son of a GLITCH!" I wacked him with my wrench a few more times and kneeing him in the aft. "SON OF A GLITCH!" Ironhide started laughing as he saw what I was doing. The others followed soon even though their situation was less then funny.

The Decepticon I was slapping and kicking fell onto the ground, with dents all over but nothing broken. He was probably dazed now. I ripped off one of his wrist blades and started stabbing him with it. After that, I ripped his spark out of his chamber and started using his own body to whack his spark with. Some of the Decepticon wore a face of fear now. And, some of the Autobot were on the ground… laughing. Well, yeah, it's not exactly physically possible to whack someone with their own body… Was it?

I walked to one of the other Decepticon that Jolt was facing and, when the Decepticon saw me, ran away. Was I THAT scary? The funny part was, that after Jolt saw me, he ran away too.

"AAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGGHHHH! THE ANGLE OF DEATH!" he cried out loud and ran into our base. What? I looked at myself and saw that I was covered in energon, Cybertronian body parts and dirt. Wow, I do look scary. People around me ran away, except Megatron and Optimus, who were still fighting. I walked behind Megatron, poked him with my finger and he turned around.

"! A MONSTER! THE FALLEN! THE…" both of them screamed like a girl. I turned both of my hands into wrenches and whacked them both on the head.

"NEVER CALL A FEMME NAMES!" I screamed into their ear as Megatron ran away, still screaming like a girl. Optimus seemed to have calmed down and noticed who I was.

"Why do you people think that I am the angel of death or anything else, anyway? I just beat up one of theirs and everyone ran away!"

"Maybe you should look at yourself in a mirror, and then you will probably understand, Doubleplex. And don't tell them how I screamed, ok?" I smirked.

"My vocal processors are sealed." I walked back into the base and looked at myself in the giant mirror. It was my time to scream. I do look like the angel of death the human 'bible' described. Actually, a bit worse. An optic was on my shoulder, pieces of a spark was on my arm, energon was everywhere and everything else, was just… scary. My whole body was a color of purple and black. PERFECT time for a wash.

I walked outside, walked to a secret spot, out of sight from everyone and looked around. No one. I started stripping off my armour and washing them with the hose that was beside me. After a while, I was almost done. A pool of energon and Cybertronian body parts was under me. Wish that energon does not contaminate anything.

"Double… Doubleplex?" I jumped. Looking behind me, I saw that Jazz was peeking at me, behind tree. And I was naked.

"Hey! Stop looking!" I screamed at him and using my hands, I covered my three points. He just giggled. "Pervert!" At that, he turned around and walked back to the base, murmuring something about my body. My cooling fans were at max, now. From embarrassment and anger. I finished cleaning my armour (and myself) and put my armour on. To femmes, armour is the same thing as clothing to humans. I walked back into the base and found everyone still hiding. And where was Optimus?

_"Why are you all hiding?"_

_ "Cause we saw the angel of death that was going to kill us!" _Sideswipe said behind a tree. Wait. Who puts a tree in a military base?"

_"That was me! I was covered with the yucky stuff."_

_ "I don't believe you."_

_ "Want me to show you the stuff on the security cameras?" _All of them came out of their hiding places and walked with me to the security room. Ratchet checked it out.

On the screen, it showed me attacking the Decepticon until I was covered with gore and energon. Oh, and it showed the part where I scared Megatron away. And the part that Optimus screamed like a girl. The bad part was that was the time Optimus walked in.

_"Hey!" _his cooling fans turned on. _"You were THAT scary!"_ Everyone agreed on that part

Totally not my POV:

** "Sir!"**

** "What, Shockblast?"**

** "The FAKER seemed to have… a bit more skill than we imagined."**

** "How much more skill?"**

** "A lot more. She decimated one of the 'cons and scared away the rest."**

** "Then I shall sent Destructor in too."**

** "Thank you, Lord Gigatronus."**

**Author's note: Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

"..." = Talking in Cybertronian

**"..."**= Talking with the comms.

_"..."_= Talking in earth language (Spanish, English, French, etc.)

_"..."_ = Talking with the bond (twin bond or Sparkmates bond)

**Author's note:...**= Very important stuff from the author.

Chapter 3: Optimus, high grade, and pranks

"It's… Lennox's birthday? What the frag is that?" I asked Jazz as he was putting decorations in the base.

"It's 'hen the 'ate is the 'ate of when the 'uman was 'mad."

"Wait what? I don't understand what you said."

"It's when the date is the date of when the human was made." Replied Optimus as he walked over to us with a box full of… What was it called again? Ball… Balloons! "Can you blow these up?"

"Ok. Anyone have any bombs?" I said as I looked at the stuff inside.

"No, Doubleplex, not like that. Like put air inside of them." I agreed and started working. Puff. Puff. Puff. Puff. Puff. Puff. Puff. Puff. Puff. Puff. YAY! Finished. Now that I could see what they looked like when they were 'blown up', I could actually appreciate their beauty. Gotta say, they look really good.

I attached the balloons to the walls and let them hang. Maybe I should have used helium. Wow, the base really looks like somewhere to celebrate stuff. Wait. It is a celebration date. I need to fix my processor. I do too many loops.

Everyone was already at the rec. room as I walked into it. The humans were dressed in… 'special' clothing and every Cybertronian were… just normal. Except the high grade. There was a table full of food for the humans and one for us, which had the high grade and energon there. Just like how I imagined, all the others were drinking it. Wait. ALL? Slag it.

"Optimus! How many high grades did you drink?" I asked him hysterically.

"On… Only.. UP… Only….. Three…." He responded and seemed to be not been able to stand. Oh no. He's drunk.

"Don't even think about drinking the fourth…" it was too late. He already did. Drunk Optimus + Me = Frag. Slag it. I ran out of the room screaming, with him wobbling behind. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at us. Seems like they have no clue on what normally happens when Optimus is drunk with me around. They followed us with confused expressions as Optimus chased me, saying something about me being his love.

After a while of chasing, he caught up to me and cornered me. He put his body up to mine.

"I know… Ik! You want to do this…" he mumbled as he took my chest armour plating off. People behind him looked very confused.

"Get… OFF! ME!" I almost couldn't breathe. He took off my aft armour and energon started drip out off my optics. "I don't want to do this but…" I turned my left hand into a wrench and whacked him on the head with it, and put my armour back on. His body fell onto the ground, in a statis lock.

"_NEVER. EVER. LET. OPTIMUS. HAVE. MORE. THAN. THREE. CUBES. OF. HIGH. GRADE. WITH. ME. AROUND." _I said sternly at the others and walked to my room, slamming the door behind me.

No one's POV:

"_What just happened?"_

"_Did Optimus just try to… **(deleted word)** his sister?"_

"_OMG!"_ Everyone was greatly stunned at what just happened. Some didn't even comprehend.

"Why would Optimus ever try that? Even if he was drunk? Like… It seemed like Doubleplex already knew what was going to happen! Did Optimus do it before?" Jolt asked Jazz.

"Maybe Optimus HAD done it before to her. But why would high grade trigger that kind of response?" Jazz replied.

"Maybe it's because Optimus has a crush on her!" Sideswipe said. Everyone who understands Cybertronian turned to him.

"Isn't that impossible? He is spark mates with Elita-One!"

"He WAS going to."

"So… Optimus has a crush one her!"

"_Hey! I have no clue what you are talking about, you know!"_ Sam pointed out to the transformers. All of the humans agreed.

"_Well, we think the high grade triggered that kind of response because Optimus Prime like her a lot." _Ratchet replied. Every human had a face of confusion on now.

"_He can't have a crush on her! She's his sister!"_

"_ADOPTED, is the key."_

"_Wait. So… Does that mean… THAT is just so cool!" _It was the Cybertronians turn to have a face of confusion on.

"_How is that cool?"_

"_Don't you get it?"_

"_No."_

"_Oh, who cares."_

"_Maybe someone should go check on Doubleplex." _Jazz told Ratchet.

"_No shit, Sherlock." _Epps told Ratchet.

"_My designation isn't Sherlock."_

"_I don't care."_

My POV

I couldn't stop crying on my berth. Couldn't. It was impossible to stop. Last time, he had actually been able to do it. 1)I didn't have wrench. 2)I had been tied up.

Someone knocked at the door.

"If it's you, Optimus, don't even think about coming in."

"It's Ratchet." I just said nothing and unlocked it. He walked in.

"It's ok, Doubleplex. He didn't actually do it. So…"

"But he tried." I said sternly at him between sobs. My hands were wiping tears off my face. After that, he seemed to turn speechless. I probably continued sobbing for a whole cycle (twelve hours) until I stopped. For some reason, Ratchet been here made me feel comfortable.

"I think I will need to do a check up on you. No Cybertronian have ever been able to cry for that long." I simply nodded. We both walked to the med bay and he did what he was going to be doing.

"Your energon levels have decreased a lot, Doubleplex. Don't ever do that again or I will through my wrench at you." His voice was very serious.

"I don't plan to." I just said that and remembered the whole incident. I vented loudly and ate a few energon cubes that he gave me. I was probably having an emotional breakdown.

It seemed like that was the free-to-go sign so I walked out of the med bay and accidentally walked into Optimus. He looks like he was looking for me.

"Oh! Doubleplex! I…" he was speechless. Of course he was going to be.

"DON'T EVER THINK ABOUT DRINKING HIGH GRADE OR I WILL SMACK YOU WITH MY WRENCH!" I screamed into his face and, full of anger, went around him and walked away. Well, before I saw the small things on the ground. "AAAAAAAAAAAHH! Spider!" I screamed and jumped into Optimus's arms. The people around us couldn't hold their laughter as they saw me.

_"The great Doubleplex who could scare away Megatron was scared of spiders?"_ I glared at the human who said that. Oh, and I noticed that they were fakes too. Behind me, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were giggling so hard that they were on the ground. Both of my hands turned into wrenches as they scrambled away.

"SIDESWIPE! SUNSTREAKER!" I screamed at the top volume of my vocal processors and threw a wrench. It hit Sideswipe on the helm, bounced off the ceiling, crashed into Sunstreaker's knee, whacked Sideswipe in the aft, dented Sunstreaker's doors, spider webbed Sideswipe's windows and landed in Sunstreaker's foot. They both tumbled on the ground, totally hurt.

"Ow! Femme! You throw harder than Ratchet!" Sunstreaker cried as Ratchet walked to us.

"What the frag…" One of his wrenches hit me in the processor and knocked me out.

When I slowly came to, I was in the med bay. Beside me, on the operating tables, were the twins. Ratchet seemed to be taking my wrench out of Sunstreaker's foot.

"What did you do that for!"

"You pranked me!"

"Still! No need to damage us!"

"And I did not know that I could do that!" I retorted. Ratchet walked over.

"You're fine, Doubleplex. You can go. But don't let me catch you killing them again! I don't appreciate more work!" Ratchet told me. "Or you will have another wrench in your helm!" I nodded and walked out of the base. It seemed like it was the lunar cycle or night, as humans called it. I looked around and now, I noticed how beautiful it was.

The organic 'trees' were green and fresh. The grass was also visibly green in this part, so looked also pretty good. The shining armour of Decepticon also… Wait! Decepticon! I readied my wrenches as I saw Starscream and his wingmen come out of the shadows.

"Look who's here." Starscream snickered evilly.

"What are you doing here?" I spat at him.

"You don't know? Of course you know… Didn't your garbage of a processor process this? Don't you see how our numbers are so small…"

"I'm not going to join you, Starscream. I am an Autobot." He just laughed.

"Who said we were going to… persuade you to join us? We just need… Your body… Alive." He did an evil laugh as his accomplices and him pointed their cannons at me. I dodged and… Wait. It was not a ball of plasma or explosive. It was a needle with sedative in it. They were trying to capture me! Of course, after I continued dodging their shots, they turned it to full auto. About thirty of them got into my energon veins, and started making me feel… sleepy. My optics started not processing well and I fell onto the ground.

Thundercracker was going to lift me up but then, I got snatched by someone else. The Autobots?

"Who are you?" Thundercracker asked at the person who had me right now.

"Someone…" the other one said ghostly. Now, the stranger was pulling at one of my arms as Starscream and his wingmen were pulling at the other.

"She ours!"

"No… She… Is… Lord… Gigatronus's…" the stranger used the ghostly voice again. I couldn't hide my smirk as I thought how ironic the situation is, even though I was going to get captured by one of them. My enemy fighting with my enemy… Then, the sedatives did its work as I turned unconscious.

**Author's note: Please R&R! Oh! Sorry, left a cliff hangar! Dun Dun Dun.**


	4. Chapter 4

"..." = Talking in Cybertronian

**"..."**= Talking with the comms.

_"..."_= Talking in earth language (Spanish, English, French, etc.)

_"..."_ = Talking with the bond (twin bond or Sparkmates bond)

**Author's note:...**= Very important stuff from the author.

Chapter 4: Captured then release

When I onlined my optics again, I could see that I was in some kind of prison. The walls seemed to be made of metal as it was very shiny and the bars were made of some kind of laser. I don't WANT to know if it's a laser or not.

**"Doubleplex to Optimus." **I tried using my comms but static was the response I got. Suddenly, I heard footsteps.

"Looks like sleeping beauty woke up now." Thundercracker chuckled at me as he looked at me through the shining bars.

"Shut your aft."

"It's already shut.

"Shut up."

"You are not in the position to tell me what to do." I could only wince at that. Well, it was true. Slag it. Oh, and frag. I just found out that I was tied up too. Frag, slag, frag, slag, frag… "So, I have… 'orders' from lord Megatron to bring you to him. Will you?"

"Like what you said, I am not in the position to argue. And I can't move either." He laughed at that part.

"Are you sure?"

"'Course."

"What about… crawling?" What the slag! Megatron wants me to crawl to him! "I sorta… will have mercy on you and tighten the bonds so that I will need to carry you over… maybe have a bit of fun on the way… too." My eyes widened with horror at that part and I did try to struggle with the bonds. Gotta say, this… thing they are using to tie me up is really strong.

"I'll rather crawl, then." I said as I started crawling out of my cell as he deactivated the bars. Then, I read a sign on the wall and went the way it pointed. "Ow!" I said as Thundercracker kicked me in the aft. "What was that for?"

"That was because you are an Autoscum. And like I said, you are not in a position to argue." I grunted as he continued to kick me. Ow! Slag it! Slag it! My aft! Ow! And that's how I got to Megatron. With a final kick, I was kicked into Megatron's throne room.

"That's the new femme?" Megatron voice boomed.

"Of course. What do you think I am?" I said and earned myself a kick from Thundercracker. Wonder why it's not Starscream that's kicking me. Actually, it would be better if it is Thundercracker who is kicking me. "What do you want?"

"What do I want? What do I want? I want information! Of course I want information! What else, Autoscum!"

"I've been called worse before…" Ow! A whip! How did Thundercracker get a whip! "So, WHAT information do you want? Ow!"

"You will co-operate?" Megatron looked doubtful.

"Depends." Can't Thundercracker stop kicking me! My aft armour is probably dust, now!

Megatron stood up. "You WILL co-operate NO MATTER WHAT!"

"Depen… OW!"

"Take her to the torture room… Brake her no matter what!"

"How is I going to co-operate if I have no clue what you want?"

"…"

"Ow!" I cried again just as Thundercracker slapped me across the face plate..

"What are your base's defenses?"

"Shouldn't you know? Us! DOH. OW!"

"I can't believe that. There ARE more!" Megatron's voice pierced my audio processors as Thundercracker dragged me into the dreaded torture room. What do I do! That was the truth! Do I tell them that fake things?

In the torture room, I got strapped onto the metal table. Around me, instruments of torture were hanging on the walls. Seems like Thundercracker was the 3rd in command now and Starscream was the torture person AND the 2nd. Harsh.

"New victim, huh?" Starscream said as Thundercracker tightened the last metal holder.

"Oh, yes, and you will enjoy it. It's a femme, and femmes are most fun Cybertronians to torture, aren't they?" Thundercracker and Starscream both chuckled.

"Oh, yes. Especially for your own enjoyment." My face plate probably showed only terror now.

**(deleted scene)**

I could only cry, now. He had… He… Energon tears streamed down my face and onto the table I struggled with the holds and struggled again. No. NO!

**(deleted scene)**

Frag. Slag. And… Thundercracker was video tapping it!

"She's still not breaking. Maybe we should start with the physical torture now." Starscream said as he put his armour back on. My armour was still in a pile on the side.

"Well, thanks, Starscream! I totally have a few more porn videos, now!" Thundercracker said as he exited the room. Tears were still streaming. Starscream took one of the tools off the wall and cut one of my wires. Then, he attached the machine to it.

Pure agony screamed into my processor. I twitched and the restarted twitching. Little by little, the signals grew intensified until I could only scream.

"Tell us, and I will stop the pain…" Starscream's voice seemed so far away…

"I already… AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! Did!" I replied with a scream in the middle.

"She does not break. Maybe I should do it the easy way now?" Starscream asked Megatron as he walked in.

"You did everything you could think of?"

"Yes, lord Megatron."

"Then do it that way." Starscream cut another of my wires and attached a second machine to it. Suddenly, all of my memories were copied and pasted into Starscream's memories.

"Um… Wait. Optimus raped you?"

"High… High grade…" that was the only thing I could say between breath. Wait a sec, breath? When did I need breathe?

"Um… Oh, she actually said the truth." Megatron's optics seemed to widen a bit.

"Then she's no use. Thundercracker do whatever you want to her, and then terminate her useless spark." Megatron and Starscream walked out of the room as Thundercracker entered with a pained expression. He shut the door behind him and locked it.

"Can you kill me first, do the other after?" I pleaded.

"Nan. I'll do the other first." He had a mischievous smile on. First, he sedated me a bit, enough that I won't be able to move. Secondly, he released all of the stuff that was holding me on the table. Waiting for my unchangeable fate, I offlined my optics. But for some reason, he was putting armour on me. Oh, great, he was going to strip me naked himself. Wait. I could feel I was been carried. And what's that sound?

I onlined my optics and found that I was staring at the night sky. NIGHT SKY. I was dead? Was this what it looked like in the matrix? I thought he said do the 'other' first!

"Almost there…" the person who was carrying me murmured. Thundercracker.

"What the…" I could only mutter a bit. Then I blacked out. Again.

The next time I woke up, I was back at the Autobot medical bay. Ratchet seems to be working on my wrist.

"What… happen…" I seem to be still sedated.

"Thundercracker brought you back for some reason. He wants to join us now. Umf. That piece of scrap would actually think of joining US!"

"Maybe… trap…"

"Probably. Like what the frag! THUNDERCRACKER? The most loyal decepticon!"

"It's… Prime's… Decision… "

"There! Finished! You're free to go. Wonder why you don't hate my med bay though."

"I… supposed to hate it?" my voice seems to be working now.

"No… but… yeah…"

"What?" I really found this weird and sat up on the berth I was lying on. "What do you mean?"

"Um… nothing… Well, you are free to go… so please…"

"?" That was weird. I did what he told me to. But what the frag?

**Author's note: Sorry for the late update! Don't fucking ask me why a boy would write a story in a girl's POV. If you want to know, it's because that my friend is paying me for this. :) Please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Thundercracker… Jazz? What the…

I had already walked all the way back to my room and had laid down onto my berth and went into recharge. I was only woken by a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I said sleepily and twisted my head to look at whoever was knocking at my door as he came in. To my surprise, it was Thundercracker.

"Slag! How did you escape?" I asked him and bolted up, onlining my weapons.

"What? Oh, I got accepted into the Autobots so…" he looked at my weapon with fear in his eyes. "Um… please offline them… difficult to do anything with guns pointed at me."

"That's the point." I replied and charged my left wrench a bit, making it glow.

"What? I only came here to talk. My weapons are all offline, so I can't do anything to harm you."

"Yeah, sure. You are three times as strong as me! WTF!" I used the human swear at the end. He just looked at me.

"Still don't trust me, huh?"

"I should trust the person who kicked me, whipped me, took porn videos of me and also helped to get me captured?" I spat at him.

"At least, I didn't dismember you with my cannon like Starscream suggested, pull all your wires out then let Starscream repair you, rape you myself and shoot you full of plasma! Oh, and I did not take a video of it! Ask Hatchet!"

"You call him Hatchet already?" that was when I noticed the dents on his helm. Ooooh.

"No duh, Detector." That's 'No duh, Sherlock' in Cybertronian.

"Well, so what were you going to tell me about?" I retracted my wrenches slowly. He just sighed.

"Um… nothing." He just turned around and left. Why did he do that? I just sat there, very confused. Which kind of mech comes in, talks a bit about something else, then turns away and walks out without telling why he came here? Ok, Thundercracker would but still. I lay onto the berth and went into recharge again.

When I woke up again, I was all refreshed and at 100% so I walked out of my room and walked to the rec room. I opened the door, and found a very irritated Sideswipe and an even more irritated Sunstreaker.

"You scratched my paintjob, you piece of slag!"

"You DOUBLE scratched my paintjob, aft face!" Sunstreaker punched Sideswipe in the face.

"You…"

"SHUT YOUR AFT!" I cried out at them and they turned around and noticed me.

"What the frag, femme!" Both of them said.

"You two are just annoying." Then, a person behind me started chuckling. I turned around and found Thundercracker looking at us, with an amused expression.

"You twins can't even defeat a femme with words?"

"Yes we can! You slagging piece of femme…" but Sunstreaker couldn't finish the rest. I kneed him in the injector (where the sun does not shine), took out my wrench and wacked him on the head with it.

"Say that again, and you won't be able to say words anymore! Anyway, what are you doing here, Thundercracker?" I screamed the first part at Sunstreaker and said the last part calmly at the seeker.

"Oh, just going to tell you that Prime assigned you as my guard."

"Oh. Wait WHAT!"

"You heard it right."

"But you can overpower me easily!"

"The femme who can scare away the whole Decepticon army is scared of a little seeker?" I slapped him for that part.

"It was just their imagination that scared them! Stupid mechs." I murmured the last part.

"Well, I was going to go for a recharge so you must guard me while I recharge so that I don't try anything funny!" he teased me and I followed him to his room, grunting. He opened the door and went into recharge on his berth. I sat beside the berth and waited. I don't know when, but I had fallen into recharge sometime after that.

When I woke up, I was looking at the ceiling. First thing I noticed that was wrong, was that Thundercracker was bend over me, doing something. Secondly, I noticed the brush in his hands. Thirdly, I noticed that I was pink.

"THUNDERCRACKER!" I cried out at him just as he jumped, let go of the brush and ran out of the room laughing. ! My armour is pink now! I ran after him with a wrench in my hands. "Get back here! My poor paintjob!" Everyone looked at us, with amused expressions, some laughing as a pink me chased after a seeker with a pink paint bucker.

I turned around a corner just as he threw the paint bucket back, hitting me in the head. Bad part was that that was also the opening. Yay, now I have a paint bucket as a hat. I could only grumble as the seeker took off and ran somewhere. I walked back to my room, took a paint scrubber, and went to work, scrubbing the pink stuff off. Stupid seeker. Fragging seeker. Slagging seeker. After a while, for some reason I didn't know, I dose off again. I didn't even need recharge! Why was I sleeping so much!

Next time I woke up, Jazz was in my room as I onlined my optics.

"If you are painting my armour another color…" I said angrily at him just as I saw one of my armour pieces in his hands. To my surprise, all of my armour was cleaned.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked him, just as I noticed that I had no armour on. "Pervert! Get out of here!" I shrieked at him and covered my three points. Total déjà vue. He could only chuckle and backed away out of the door. Why is he the only one who always wants to see me naked or anything? This world is just so weird.

I put on my armour again and just sighed. Then, I walked out and bumped into Optimus.

"Sorry." I said but he seemed to have come to say something.

"Um… I have something to tell you…"

"What?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" and all hell broke loose.

**Author's note: Cliff hanger! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: What the hell/slag/fuck/frag/shit/…

"See? I told you someone else would claim her if you didn't ask her soon!" Prowl cried out at Jazz. I looked at everyone confusedly as Thundercracker stormed out of the hallway, Ratchet murmuring about something and a very irritated Jazz tried to beat up Optimus. All of the other Autobots just standed around very stunned and confused.

"Why can't my life be normal?"

"You are a giant femme robot with great features, what would I not do to…" one of the humans started saying before I glared at him.

"Primus help me!" I started saying before I took off, directly out of the base and turned into my alt mode, activated my holoform, covered up my energon signal and drove through the city, the one called 'California'. I saw the calm humans around me, thinking about how good my life would be without all of this absurd stuff happening. That was when I found out that I forgot to cover up my spark signal. Primus frag it. Just as I covered it up, three army jets were flying overhead. With 'con markings.

I turned to the right and went out of the city, back towards the base but not before the 'cons transformed ahead of me and landed directly in front. I pushed down my brakes, stopping directly in front of a Decepticreep.

"What do you want?"

"One less Autobot." Megatron told me and changed his arm into his fusion cannon. Before he could say 'Die!' I transformed into Optimus Prime and all of his battle knowledge poured into my processor. One energy sword came out from each of my wrists and I swung it at him. He seem too surprised to see his brother in front of him rather than the weak Doubleplex (technically, I am still Doubleplex), my wrist blades cut through his spark, killing him instantly. The others seem to have recovered and transformed into their alt forms, flying into the air to bomb me. But of course, my Doubleplex skills were still here. One of my hands retracted and then came out as a wrench. What do you think! Course it's my throwing wrench!

I threw all of my wrenches and each of the hit their target. One got it in his wings and he crashed to the ground, deactivated. The second one only scratched the other's wing but still brought the 'con down. He transformed in mid-air and landed in front of me with his cannons charged.

"Die! Slagging Prime!" I chuckled at that and jumped, transforming back into 'me' and did what I did to the 'con I had battled before them. My wrench went straight down at alarming speed and made a giant dent in his helm. Then, my knee flew up and kneed him in the injector. While he was holding his place between the legs in pain, I kicked him to the ground and ripped his cannon off his arm, then shot him with it in the chest, destroying his spark. His optics slowly offlined and I retracted my wrenches, throwing his cannon onto the ground.

"What the frag, Doubleplex? How did you transform into Optimus?" a voice asked me and I turned around, only to face Optimus Prime and Ironhide.

"Uh…" I stammered before Optimus sighed.

"She can take a Cybertronian as an alt form, and she accidentally scanned me. That's why she looks like me." Optimus explained.

"Wait. She can do that! Then we should have her scan a Decepticon and then use her to infiltrate the Decepticreeps! We could win easily that way!"

"It's not like it didn't happen before. I accidentally scanned Megatron once." I murmured but looks like Ironhide heard it.

"WHAT!" he screamed out and he glitched out.

"That went… rather well." My brother told me as Ironhide crashed onto the ground, in statis.

"Don't tell Ratchet that it was me that got him in a statis or he will kill me!" I suddenly started panicking, amusing Optimus a lot. And he actually started to laugh. "It's not funny! I think I also damaged a few of his internal systems!" Then, I transformed to my vehicle alt form and sped away to the base, with an unconscious Ironhide in my trailer and Optimus Prime followed. As we past the gate and got to the base, I transformed and ran into the base with a Optimus in his bi-pedal form.

"_Ratchet!"_ Everyone just looked at me, just when I noticed my voice was too low. I looked at them with a sheepish look and transformed back into Doubleplex. _"Um… sorry."_ My cooling fans turned on. Frag the cooling fans!

"_What the…"_ Jazz murmured before Optimus fell to the ground, laughing so hard that his voice almost sounded like a girl.

"_Anyways, Ironhide needs help! He glitched!"_ I told them, who were still staring at me.

"_I'll explain after… HA! HA! HA!"_ What the frag, Prime?

"_Never seen Optimus laugh so hard before…"_ one the humans murmured.

"_I will tell you once again… IRONHIDE GLITCHED!" _I screamed into Ratchet's face. He suddenly went out of shock and pushed me back.

"_Cool down. Sheesh." _When did the CMO ever act like that? He took Ironhide from my trailer and walked to the med bay.

"_Now, now. Long story made short, Doubleplex can transform into another mech or femme." _I eyed Optimus Prime with an angry glare seconds after Jazz, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Jolt glitched and fell onto the ground, in the same state as Ironhide. A few of the humans fainted too.

"Really, Optimus? I thought you were the wise one!"

"Not with you around. I bet that all your stock of Energon candy that the humans would think my paint job is better than yours!"

"**I** say that if you win, I will need to clean your armour and wax it myself wearing nothing outside, while if I win, you will need to wear a sticker that says 'I am stupid' on your back and front bumper!"

"Deal! With your sucky paint job, I would totally win!"

"_Hey!"_ I said to him. _"My paint job is a MILLION times better than yours, punk! Even if you are an older brother, doesn't mean your paint job is awesome! Let's ask the humans which one of us has better paint jobs!" _And that was when I remembered I said that in English.

"_Wait. You care about your paint…"_

"_NO!" _we both said and a few of the humans started chuckling/giggling. _"So what do you think of our paint job?"_

"_What can I say? You both have the same!"_

"_But I am a femme! He's a mech! There's a difference!"_

"_Ok." _And sadly, the humans voted, and I lost by one vote.

"_No fair! One vote!"_ I groaned at Optimus.

"_Deal's a deal!" _He laughed and we walked outside, with me grumbling.

"_What deal?"_

"_If I won, he would have to wear a sticker that says 'I'm stupid' on his back and front bumper."_

"_And if you lost?"_

"_I'll have to clean him and wax him without my armour outside." _I grumbled.

"_How is that bad? Like what's the point of having no armour and in…_ protoform_?"_

"_Femme's armour is the same thing as clothing to you." _Optimus told the humans and a few of their eyes went wide.

"_She needs to clean you while she's NAKED!" _that was the last thing I heard before we walked out of earshot. I took off my armour and put it on the ground in a neat pile, and grunted again. Optimus laughed as I took the hose and sponge and started washing him.

"That's why you never bet against me!" he told me as I finished washing his upper half. His eyes darted one place to the other on my frame as I washed his lower half.

"Like what you see, bro?" I asked him, teasingly. It's not the first time he seen me without armour, but was also the first time he seen me completely naked.

"Uh…" I laughed as his cooling fans turned on.

"Do I need to wash your cod piece?" I asked him as my hand brushed against it accidentally.

"Uh… no." Behind the cod piece, was the injector which transforms into a long… you know. So now, you see his hesitation.

"Ok." I finished washing and waxing him and put my armour back on. His eyes were still on me. "What?" I moved my hand across his optics and he came back to the present.

"Wh… what?" I smiled and walked back to the base, leaving a shiny and waxed Prime behind. He quickly stood up and followed me. As I walked into the base, I faced a very annoyed Ratchet.

"How did you get them to glitch! Don't you know how much work it took to bring them back?" he told me irritably.

"Well, it's not like anyone wouldn't glitch if I told them that I could transform into another bot, wouldn'T they? Oh, yeah. Thundercracker didn't but…" and Ratchet glitched out.

**Author's note: Sorry for the late update! What do you think about this chapter?**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Oh… crap

". Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatchet!" I cried at him as I shook him. He suddenly came back online, saw me and glitched again. "Next time, I need to do this slowly."

"Remember the time when Laughice found out that you could transform into Sky Fire?" Optimus asked me and chuckled a bit.

"Oh, no. Not that one!" I laughed. Laughice had glitched and rolled down the whole hill and landed in a trash recycler. We had laughed for many human hours. Even thinking about it made me giggle.

"Hey, seems like all the others had onlined." Optimus remarked as Jolt and Sideswipe walked over.

"Hey! Prime! We had a dream that Doubleplex was a person who could transform into yourself!"

"She is."

"WHAT!" they both exclaimed and I sighed.

"See?" and I transformed. And Sideswipe glitched.

"Hey," Optimus knudged me, "You beat your record! Five is the most mech you glitched in one day now!"

"It's not like it's a good thing! Poor mech!" I purred the last part and retransformed into myself.

"Stop glitching people, Doubleplex!" Jolt scolded me and went to work to repair Sideswipe. And then, Sunstreaker came over and saw the downed mech.

"What happened to him?"

"Optimus accident." I told him, getting a glare from Optimus.

"Optimus punched Sideswipe?"

"Nope. Me-transforming-into-Optimus-making-Sideswipe-glitch-accident kind of accident." And I transformed into my brother. Wooohoooo. Six's my record now!

Oh, and that was also how the whole day passed by. A few of the humans were still questioning me about it, and Ratchet wanted to run scans on me. But I didn't protest and laid on the medical berth in the med bay as he did what he wanted to do. That, just sounded wrong.

After the scans, I walked to my room and laid on my berth to recharge but Jazz interrupted me.

"'Plex, Optimus called a meeting for you, Ratchet, Thundercracker and I. He wants you to attend IMEDIATELY." He told me.

"What… can't wait till tomorrow…" I mumbled sleepily before I remembered that I had took off my armour. "JAZZ!" and he ran out of the room. "FRAGGING PERVERT!" Grumbling to myself, I put my armour back on and walked to the meeting room. Why do I have what humans call a 'gut feeling' that I was going to regret going in there?

I opened the door and, as Jazz said, Optimus, Ratchet, Thundercracker and himself was already there. Not knowing what to do, I just sat on the seat opposite of them, across the round table.

"What's the meeting for?" I asked them and saw their uneasy expressions. "What? Is it about the part where I can transform into Optimus?" Ratchet shook his head.

"Not exactly." Jazz raised his optic edge.

"'At's an understatement." He said. My turn to raise an optic edge.

"Then what is it about?"

"We are in love with you!" Jazz suddenly blurted out. I just looked at him, not believing what I heard.

"What…" was the only thing I could say, as I looked at them, shocked.

"We need to know if… you would love us back."

"You mechs are very brave." I noticed. "Well, let me tell you. There is a reason that I didn't kill Thundercracker, a reason why I didn't beat up my brother, a reason for not pranking Jazz and a reason for liking Ratchet's med bay." They smiled.

"I knew that. We had also talked to each other. We had agreed to share you if you agree."

"Wait a sec. You all want to be my boyfriend and just talk about it before I even know ANYTHING." I pointed out.

"Optimus can see through a lot of things." Jazz smiled and I just smiled back. "So it's a yes?" I nodded and the mechs slowly stood up from their chairs. NOW I notice the berth behind me. "Then you will not mind this…" You know what? Oh crap. They are shedding their armour!

"Oh… crap."

"You don't want to?"

"Uh… yes?" I got off the chair and slowly walked backwards. "Don't do at the same time please?" I begged. They just grinned but before they could do anything, the alarm started ringing. They looked sad as they put back on their armour and we ran outside.

"_What happened?"_ Optimus asked one of the human soldiers who was running outside with a gun.

"_Enemy attacking happened!"_ the soldier cried out. We followed him outside and saw the others fighting… barricade and some others?

"Decepticons?" I asked but then I noticed the new insignia they had.

"We are… THE NEW HORIZONS!" that was the stupidest name in the WORLD! Anyways, the boys charged at the enemy and fought them. You know what? I REALLY wished I had an ACTUAL weapon cause a HUGE enemy mech walked my way, with two GIGANTIC swords.

"Come with us and we will not harm you." He told me with a monotone voice.

"In your dreams!" My hands turned into wrenches. He first lunged at me with one of his swords but I stepped aside. He couldn't change his direction so crashed into the base wall. While he was dizzy from the shock, I ripped off one of his arms and stabbed him with the still connected swords. Then, one of my wrenches smacked into his helm and flattened it.

"That's _all_ you got!" I screamed out and ripped out one of his supporting colums. Then, I used it to smack him away like a baseball. I transformed into the semi and rammed into him while he was centimeters from the ground. The force of it blasted some of his armour off cleanly.

My foot, straight out of a transformation into bi-pedal form, kicked him in the injector, making him scream in pain as he fell onto the ground. I jumped up and stabbed my foot down, hitting him in the chest. I had used all of my strength, so for some reason, the shockwave blasted him into millions of pieces, leaving a mini crater on the ground.

"Who's next?" I asked, my voice deadly cold. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me, some shocked, some proud, most scared.

"Her optics are black…" I could hear one of the 'New Horizons' mutter. Suddenly, I saw Optimus without one arm and feet, trying to desperately defeat one of the bigger mechs. That one seemed to be the leader. With a roar of rage, I went berserk.

I stole the fallen New Horizon's two swords and slashed it at every single of the NHs. Most of them got it through their sparks, while a few of them just got chopped in half. Behind me, was a pile of debris, all from NHs.

The leader, who was battling Optimus, looked at me. His face was full of shock for a second before it was gone.

"We meet, Doubleplex. I am honoured to meet the last of the FAKERs." He said as he kicked Optimus away. "And I am honoured to defeat the last of the FAKERs!" He lunged at me.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Offence

Somehow, I upgraded my wrists and connected the stolen blades to it. I parried his blade and knocked him back a bit. Then, his foot flew up and tried to kick my legs out from under me but I chopped it clean off. Without a leg, he was not so balanced and fell onto the ground. Next, I jumped up and was going for a down strike with my blades but he rolled to the side.

My blades got stuck onto the ground because of the velocity of my down strike, leaving me vulnerable. I disconnected my blades and jumped to the side, narrowly dodging the leader's swing. I tried punching him, but he used his blades to pray it.

Without a warning, he somehow knocked me to the ground put his foot ontop of my chest.

"I am lord Gigatronus! And you shall die under my blades!" he roared and sent his blade down. I prepared for the end but it never came. Thinking that Optimus or an Autobot had saved me, I opened my optics that I didn't know I had closed.

I found myself looking down at 'lord Gigatronus' and the others. I seemed to be three times bigger than Optimus, and I also seemed to have some kind of armour. In my hands were also a sword and a shield. On my back, was a giant blaster.

"The armour of legends, the Reqium blaster, the Skyboom shield and the Star Saber…" Optimus murmured. I know the legend. The Reqium Blaster, a fire arm with so much power that it could level mountains. The Sky Boom shield, a shield so hard it could parry a blow from the Star Saber. The Star Saber, a sword able to destroy a star with one blow.

I smacked my shield down and ended the fight with 'lord Gigatronus' victoriously. Checking his condition, I found that he was flatter than a pancake, as the human saying goes. I win!

"How did you…"

"Don't know." I interrupted Ironhide. "But this is cool!"

"I thought the Star Saber, Skyboom Shield and Reqium Blaster were just legends?"

"Anyways, I wanna try that big blaster, man! Gonna kick some con's aft as quick as lightning!" Um… wonder why Ironhide is the weapon specialist (yes, it's sarcasm).

"What's a FAKER?"

"It's a person who fakes, you dummy!"

"Hey! Watch what you say, ugly!"

"We're twins, dumb bot!" and Skid's and Mudflap's 'conversation' continued. Of course, I and Optimus face palmed.

"Chill it' yer to!" Jazz told them and smacked their helms together, right when their argument was getting annoying.

"Ow!"

"_You know that we have no clue what you're all saying, you know?"_ a human asked and we all looked down at the human named Sam. Ok, he was smaller than an ant for me. _"And how did Doubleplex… you know… get so bad-assed?"_

"_What does anything have to do with my aft?"_ I asked confusedly at him and he face palmed, while others chuckled. _"What?"_

"_We don't know how she did that, but the enemy… uh… 'New Horizons' said something about her been a FAKER."_

"_What's a FAKER?"_ the human asked.

"_No clue."_

"_Wait! I think I salvaged Gigapoop's memory core!"_ Sideswipe call out from the side.

"_Really, Giga_poop_?"_ I asked with a snigger.

"_Ratchet, try to salvage any files while we clean this up."_ Optimus commanded and we got to work.

"Next time, Doubleplex, try to make a cleaner mess." Sunstreaker grumbled as he tried to clean up the lake of energon.

"I can't help it. At least I didn't leave individual parts of them scattered all over the place."

"Are you sure?" he pointed at the mess I left after I had dealt with my first NH.

"Ouch." Jazz commented.

"Ouch indeed." I agreed. I was trying to 'peel' off Gigatronus' body from the ground. It's easier now, that somehow I shrunk back to my normal size. Actually, it's a bit harder too as he was much bigger than me again. Grunt.

After a whole… uh… day, we finished our clean up and returned back into the base. Sometimes, I wonder, how did the NHs die so fast? It was plain easy to…

"Optimus! We have a problem!" Ratchet cried out from the med bay. Optimus quickly ran to Ratchet's location.

"What problem?"

"Look. They are not the originals. They are weak clones."

"Then that means…"

"…that the actual NHs is about 4800-5300% as strong."

"WHAT!" the people who heard it cried out. Including me.

"_What?"_ the humans asked us.

"_Long story short: the NHs we faced aren't the original, while the original are about 50 times as strong." _

"_WHAT!" _the human screamed out. Yup. This is going to be a long day… _"So you tell me… that… crap. This is bad."_

"_No duh Sherlock."_

"_Guys! I hacked into the clone's memory! It says something about FAKERS been an illegal Cybertronian project done by the Decepticons. The products are extremely powerfull, but backfired a bit. They all joined the Autobots but were wipped out when the Decepticons destroyed the planet they were on!"_ Everyone stopped moving and looked at me. Even I had a face of confusion on.

"_What? How do you know the information is real?"_ the human named Mickeala asked.

"_Well, we don't know… but let's just guess it's true. Now wha…"_ and before we know it, the roof of the base exploded and two Decepticon seekers fell in.

"Geez, what's with Decepticons and dramatic entrances?" I asked out loud, earning a glare from all the mechs. Sheesh. After that, all of the mechs transform their arms into weapons and aimed at the seekers.

"Give it up, Decepticons." Optimus told them "You're outnumbered." And that was when we noticed that their optics was unfocused and they were wobbling. A blast suddenly hit Optimus on the back and he fell onto the ground. Everyone turned around, and saw the New Horizons there, swarming in from the hole in the wall. The Decepticons fell onto the ground, like rocks.

The humans ran to cover as we, the Autobots, shot/sliced at the enemy. Our shots seem to do nothing, and our blades just bounced off their armour.

"Doubleplex! Do the grow thingy again!"

"How do I do that!"

"DO IT!"

"HOW!" and suddenly, everyone grew smaller. Or was it I who grew bigger, as my head broke through the roof? Anyways, I had my weapons again. I took out the Star Saber and SkyBoom shield and wielded them.

"Frag! She knows some of her powers now!" One of the New Horizons cried out, scared and I silenced him by chopping through his chest, creating two halves. Then, I smashed the shield down and made multiple pancakes. Metal pancakes.

All of them fired at me but the weapon scratched my armour. Looking down, my armour had changed. It wasn't the red flames and blue background theme, but a darker one. A blast knocked me back into the present and I took out the Requiem Blaster, putting away the Star Saber and SkyBoom Shield.

"Shield the humans!" I cried out and everyone obeyed. "This is gonna…" I pulled the trigger. "Hurt!" and everything went black, literally, before everything went white, and then, everything went black again. This time, I knew, that I was in a statis lock.

When I woke up, I was normal sized, again. Looking around, I found that there were only bodies. Bodies of the New Horizons, no one else's. Everyone else was stuck in a statis lock, while the humans were knocked out. No one seem to be terribly hurt. Well, there were lots of energon… but not ours, at least probably not ours. Ok. No human blood. THAT'S sure.

I stood up from the ground and ran to Ratchet. Even though I don't know medical stuff, I know how to get people out of statis lock. Like… THIS!

"OOOOOOOOOOOW!" Ratchet cried out. "Who fragging kicked me!" and also said some other colourful words and stood up too. "Why did you kick me, son of a glitch!"

"You were in a statis lock!"

"Still! Don'T fragging fucking slagging KICK ME!" and I got a wrench on my head. Ooooooow.

"Hey! Oooooooow!" I whined.

"Respect your elders, slag it!" he cried at me.

"How old are you?"

"1285393 years old!"

"Ha! I'm 3852958 years old!" I smirked at him, while he gapped.

"What, that's not possible! You look too young!"

"Scan me, then!" and he did.

"You were actually modest! You're 3952529593 years old!"

"Don't comment on my age!" I slapped him across the face. "Well, and technically, I was in statis lock for 3247242949 years, while 132 years, I was stuck in a med bay for eating inedible stuff."

"What inedible stuff?"

"Uranium plasma. It was sort of hot." Ratchet face palmed.

"What?"

"Plasma is EXTREMELY HOT!"

"Ooooooh. That's why it hurt to eat it…"

"Duh." He deadpanned. "Next, use your brain when doing things."

"Hey!"

"Stop whining."

"Not!"

"Are!"

"Not!"

"Are!"

"NOT!"

"AR…"

"I have two sparklings under my command…" we turned around and were face to face with an awake Optimus Prime.

"Sorry!" we both said. "Jinx! You owe me one cube of energon high-grade! Stop copying!" we both said, AGAIN together.

"Yes. I do have two sparklings under my command." Optimus face palmed. "Stop arguing and start waking everyone up."

"Yes, sir!" we said and went to work. I walked to Ironhide and started slapping him. What? It's a good way to wake them up! Ironhide suddenly jumped up and a cannon was aimed at my face.

"Doubleplex? Don't do that again!" He told me. "Or I could accidentally shoot you in the spark!" I just smiled as I woke up the rest.

As everyone was awake and groggy, we got some energon and let Jolt and Ratchet repair us. Oh, and we also needed to wait some time for the humans to wake up. Geez, I wished that I could just wake them by… An idea popped into my head.

I took a hose from the ruins of our base that was still connected to the water line and started spraying the humans with it. With a startled cry, each of them woke up.

"_OHAOHGIRHOAHAHOHWGOWWJIEJIOJW!" _one of the humans cried out a line of incomprehensible line of words.

"_What the fuck!"_ another cried out.

"_What the heck!" _

"_What? You weren't waking up… so…" _and I got a paint bucket in my face. _"Aaack! My paintjob!"_ I cried out as my head was covered in pink paint. Again!

The paint bucket landed onto the ground and splatters of paint flew everywhere, soaking some of the humans. They seem disgusted, as I was too.

"_That's what you get for throwing a paint bucket at a giant metal robot!" _I snickered before earning a glare from the human named Michaela.

"_Funny maters aside, we need to clean this mess up and rebuilt our base."_ Optimus's commanding tone rang out behind me and I jumped.

"_Woah, Optimus! Don't scare me like that!"_ I cried out as I turned around to face him. He just laughed.

"_Now get to work, Doubleplex."_ And that was how we wasted two straight weeks. Sigh..

This morning, I was walking in the corridor beside the medical bay when I overheard some things.

"…so she's the product of a secret 'con project?"

"Yes, Prime. The memory core even has the details of what special abilities these FAKERs have." Footsteps.

"Oh, wow, that's a long list."

"Yes. But only a few are the abilities Doubleplex has. Teleportation, advanced hearing, instant growth, advanced repair systems, and some other minor things.

"Like?"

"Cooking skills." Silence, probably one of them staring at the other. "What?"

"COOKING! WHAT KIND OF STUPID IDEA WAS THAT?" a third mech cried out.

"Don't know. Oh, and she also dancing skills too." More silence. "What?"

"We didn't need to know that." The others said plainly. Hearing all that, I walked away.

"She is also programmed to be a great sex partner…"

"WE DID NOT NEED TO KNOW THAT!" what the frag? Oh, well, I just continued walking to my room, by I had flinched pretty hard, hard enough for people to notice. What the slag.

I arrived at my quarters and took off my armour. I put them into the washing machine and while it washed them, I went to the showers.

After a good soaping, wash and wax, I walked out and put on my newly cleaned armour. Just in time.


End file.
